


Too Good At Goodbyes

by FOM10, Luigigirl16



Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [5]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, FOM Continuation, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Read FOM first, Time flies by too fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOM10/pseuds/FOM10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: Years after the original FOM series, we see what has become of the Hamato clan. IT has now been two hundred years since the fateful marriage, however, humans never live that long.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603882
Kudos: 1





	Too Good At Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He began to cry, not hysterically or screaming as people cry when concealed rage with tears, but with continuous sobs who has just discovered that he's alone and will be for long. He cried because safety and reason seemed to have left the world. Loneliness was a reality, but in this situation madness was also remotely a possibility.”  
> ― Stephen King, The Talisman

He walked above ground, watching as others did as well. He was always stared at, being taller than most other mutants. He's grown used to it, still being a freak even though his kind are integrated into society. There's not many of them, but they are still apart of society. Many have jobs dealing with their powers.

Leatherhead is one of the top scientist in the world, Leonardo opened up a dojo, soon spreading his school all over the world. Raphael had a gym, working with all kinds of people. And Michelangelo had a good bit of skating parks and he teaches skating and painting.

Donatello, however, had to many jobs to cound. He is the head engineer for many different companies, head scientist (even above LH), top Doctor in almost all fields of science, a mathematics teacher in all fields, still has his IT job, but it's mainly him answering the questions from the people who answer the calls, and he helps his brother and friends in any way he can.

Today though, today was his day. And everyone knew it. A couple had bowed as they passed him, he bowed back. They stopped, giving him their deepest sympathies. He lightly smiled but the look in his eyes gave away what he really felt. It has been years since _they_ died, his human family that he grew up with. Those that shared the Hamato clan name.

April and Casey had helped to change the world, creating a movement to allow mutants into society. Many people stood behind it, once seeing how they mean no harm. And by the time they passed, a new law was enacted. The 50 Amendment: Equal rights to all living creatures with a conscious, regardless of race, sex, or mutation.

They had changed the world, and for the better. Turns out NYC wasn't the only KRAANG base stationed. There was at least one in every major city around the world, many of the mutants finding a way to enter the US. Donnie was in charge of that, him and his brothers. LeatherHead was in charge of creating their identification cards and such, making them full-fledged citizens of the US.

Soon, America became world-renowned for allowing mutants into society. Before long, many other countries started to follow in the US's footsteps. Not long after, the world was united because of these mutants, many understanding each other. This lead to the united federation, dubbed the 新世界 Clan*.

Slowly, the world rebuilt itself. Space was no longer out of reach, nor the depths of the ocean. Greenhouse gases depleted and the air was cleaned, new innovations made everyday to fix what the humans had done to create Global Warming. The space station outside the planetary system served as a first line of defense for invading aliens. And yes, their were tempted invasions.

They didn't last long, especially with the whole world united and fighting for the common good. Everything had ended with a happy ending. Casey and April lived well, having many great-grandchildren, the Jones name still being passed down. Karai (Miwa) grew old and also ended with many descendants, having also helped create the new world in her own way. Leo, Raph and Mikey had found other terrapins and fallen in love, sometimes asking Donnie for help when they became confused from their significant other's signals. He, of coarse, helped, but never went to the dating game. He never wanted to, not ever again. Mina, his adopted daughter had long ago left with his human family, leaving him alone, longing.

Today, was his day. The whole world new, and they new what he had lost. What he wishes to get back. But, it's impossible. So, he pushed through, even though his eyes were blurred with the tears ready to fall at any mention of the human he married, gave his life to and watched die right beside beside him.

No one stopped him as he headed to the graveyard, going straight to the back to a set of separated gravestones. He had bought that part of the graveyard for his family, mutants and humans. Each was buried their, starting with Master Splinter.

_Master Hamato 'Splinter' Yoshi_

_Beloved father to four sons and two daughters. He is survived by his children and grandchildren. May the spirits see the kindness in his heart and let him enter the Heavens._

Then April, Casey and Carmen.

_April O'Neil/Jones/Hamato_

_Beloved Wife of Casey Jones, mother of Carmen Adrian Jones. Survived by her daughter and siblings. Always tried her best and never backed down from a challenge. Leader of the Mutants and Me movement, and proud sibling of the Hamato brothers. Her memory will live on._

_1995-2045_

_Arnold Bernard 'Casey' Jones/Hamato_

_Beloved husband and father. Survived by his step-siblings and daughter. Never strayed from danger and would gladly give his life for his family. May that willingness pass on with him._

_1995-2048_

_Carmen Adrian Jones_

_Beloved daughter and niece to the Hamato clan. Roughest, toughest girl in New York City, always proud of her heritage and never backed down from a fight. And that fighting spirit still lives on_

_April 1, 2022-March 14, 2092_

_May these three souls find each other in the after life._

Then Ardel and Lana

_Ardel Alejandro Esteves/Hamato_

_Never afraid to help anyone if possible. Nicest friend or cousin a person could ask for. May not be blood related but he was as close to family as possible and will always be missed when thinking of his best friend, Carmen. May he wait for her in the skies so they can rejoin each other._

_August 23, 2022-November 17, 2081_

_Lana Isabella Valentina Esteves_

_Beloved mother and member of the Hamato clan. Always saw everyone as a child that she loved and never turned anyone away at her door. May she take care of the children in heaven and let them know/remember a mother's love._

_1978-2037_

Then Karai and the twins; Tang and Yoshi.

_Miwa 'Karai' Hamato_

_Beloved daughter, sister and mother. She always loved her family, even before knowing who they were and that lead to a bond far beyond time.May she live on as a wondrous fighter and find her family in the skies._

_1998-2050_

_Tang and Yoshi Hamato_

_Twins of Karai, beloved niece and nephew of the Hamato clan. Always caused trouble, but never harmed a person who didn't deserve it. May there pranks live on and may that fighting spirit lead them home._

_May 17, 2029-July 38, 2090_

Then Kane and Mina right beside him.

_Mina Hamato_

_Adopted daughter and only mutant grand-daughter of Hamato Yoshi. Always found with happiness in her eyes and a smile on her face. May her love of her adopted family forever keep her mother company as Mina passes on to spend eternity with the rest of her family._

_August 15, 2020-September 15, 2070_

He lightly smiled and knelt down beside the grave stones, lighting the candles always on the stones. He lit each one, saying a simple prayer for each of his fallen family members. Once done, he sat on his legs and began talking to them, telling them of the new advancements made with the satellites, the tried invasion of Earth (thirteenth in his life), and anything else he could think off. 

He then prayed once more and focused his attention on one specific grave stone. He felt the tears began to fall as he read the words carved expertly into the granet.

_Kane Abraham Jones/Hamato_

_Little Duster, as he was called, loved everyone. He never strayed from protecting those he loved. His heart was always light and his eyes shined with happiness at meeting new people. However, he left the world before anyone could see who he truly was._

_Survived by his adopted daughter Mina and husband, Donatello Hamato._

_August 14, 1998 - September 16, 2040_

_May he rest in peace with the Hamato clan in Heaven, where he deserves to be._

* * *

The three boys knew what day it was, knowing full well how hard this day hurts for everyone. Especially their genius brother. They waited for him, at his own apartment, long into the night before Raphael decided to go looking for him.

Speaking of which, the boys have changed as well. Raphael had gained more muscle than thought possible, however, his ecto green eyes are never mistakable. He now adorned his mask around his wrist, wearing a dark red muscle shirt and jeans, leather jacket with the cuff up.

Leonardo still reigned as second tallest, however, now he acted more like Master Splinter, always giving his wisdom to those who ask. His mask also on his wrist while he adorned a kimono, dark blue with light blue accents. 

Michelangelo, however, didn't change much. He still kept his innocent personality, even if it was just a mask. His orange mask was around his wrist while he wore basketball shorts and a short sleeved, orange shirt with the number 5* on it.

As Raph left, Mikey sighed and headed to the kitchen, starting on dinner. Leo started to light the candles for the small Butsudan*. Once done, he lit incence as well. Once he finished, he gave a small prayer for the fallen Hamato, Kane.

Mikey was cooking a traditional meal for the family, incorporating some of Kane's favorite foods as well. However, he couldn't help but be sombre as well. None of them could.

Kane had been a large part of their lives, acting like the brother they never knew they needed at times. But to Donnie. Well, it's harder to explain. Lets just say, Donatello Hamato had never went back to dating because he felt that he would be betraying Kane's memory and impact on his life.

~~

Ralph knew exactly where to go, having the roads memorized. He passed by the many shops and stores, seeing some close down for the day. Others where placing small flowers outside their doors.

After the world finally united, many different cultures combined and created new ones, but most conformed to accompany many new traditions. One popular one is putting flowers of a dead member's favorite outside, they let that spirit know that the family still cares and wishes the best for them.

He sighed as he reached the biggest cemetery in the city, looking towards the biggest tree in the area. He bowed to the mourning families as he passed, knowing that some are just visiting for sake of not forgetting. Once he reached to tree, he saw the small gate surrounding the family plot, lightly smiling at the incense and candles freshly lit. However, his smile fell when he saw his little brother passed out at the foot of the last grave, Kane's.

Raph knows how bad the memory hurt, him and Leo having to break the news to the younger. At times, they still wonder if he will ever get passed it.

__flashback__

Leo had gotten a call late that day, from the hospital. His hands lightly twitched when he saw the number but answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Leonardo? Jane's older brother?" The negative thought a started to form, "yeah. What is this about? Is Kane alright?" "I'm afraid not, he just came in from a hit and run car crash." His breath caught in his throat, "I'm on my way."

It was a two minute drive, well. With the way he was driving at least. Him, Mikey, and Raph where in the van, the other two asking what was wrong. Leo had only told them that they needed to go and to get into the van. When the two spotted the hospital ahead, their hearts began to get heavy. Hospitals where only a good sign once, and that was he at a child is born.

Leo parked haphazardly and they rushed inside, asking for Kane. The lady at the front desk sighed, "I'm sorry but he's in surgery right now. Ill call you when you can go in." Leo sighed but nodded, leading the other two to the waiting room.

Raph perked up when his phone went off, Mikey's as well. The two answered their phones, one question wringing from both. "What happened to Kane?" 

Raph sighed, "we don't know. Leo got a call and rushed us here. He's in surgery right now."

Mikey lightly winced, "We're not sure Karai. He's in surgery right now and Leo isn't speaking." "Oh, he'll speak. Even if I have to beat it out of him."

"How's Donnie?" Raph looked around, "he ain't here. Didn't he have a meeting across the city? Ya know, about how to integrate refugee mutants?" "He must've got the call. I mean, they're married."

"Kane Jones." All three perked up and the two younger needed the call with a 'gotta go' before rushing to follow the nurse. She lead the three down the hall, "please stay quiet. And it's best you say your goodbyes, he doesn't have much time left."

Their hearts fell at that, and Mikey openly voiced it. "W-what do you mean? D-din't the surgery work?" That innocence never seemed to leave him and it made it harder for the nurse to answer the question. "No, I'm afraid not.

"The doctor's did the best they could, but we could only give him a few more minutes with his family." She took a breath as she stopped in front of one door, "I'm sorry." She left as the three looked in, spotting the human on the bed, hooked up to multiple machines, a breathing mask and a heart monitor.

They didn't know what to do, what to say. What do you say to someone dying, someone who's such a big part of your life about to leave for the last time?

Leo took a breath and headed in, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It failed, however. Blue eyes looked towards the door, spotting the three terrapins. He lightly smiled, "hey guys." Baby blue eyes welled up with tears but Mikey smiled on, "hey. H-how ya been?"

A soft scoff, "what do you think?" The three surrounded the bed, glancing from the human to each other. They didn't notice as Kane slowly moved his hands, sliding his wedding ring off. "Leo?"

The one called looked towards him and knelt down beside the bed, "yeah?" He spotted the hand as Kane reached up, handing him the ring. "Tell Donnie I love him."

Blue eyes closed as his breathing slowed down, worrying the three brothers. Leo looked at the object in his hand, Kane' wedding ring. Flatline. The three were pushed aside by a few doctors and nurses, a crash cart being rolled into the room as well. A nurse pushed them out, "I'm sorry but you have to leave. Please, wait in the hall."

The door closed behind them, and they waited, doctors and nurses rushing in and out. Minutes passed before they walked back to the waiting room, seeing Casey sitting in a chair and April pacing back and forth. The two perked up when they saw the three, wanting to ask what had happened. However, they decided against it when they saw the looks they held.

The five sat together, unsure of what to do. The automatic doors opened and the last turtle ran in, spotting his brothers. He rushed to them, tears ready to fall from his eyes.

The five perked up and April pulled him into a hug, soon joined by Michelangelo. Raph looked back down the hall, Casey watched the three while Leo looked back at the ring in his hand. The three pulled back when a nurse walked up, her gaze down.

"Kane Hamato?" The group circled around her, waiting. "Which of you is Donatello?" They moved aside to let the tallest walk forward, "th-that would be me." She sighed and her emerald eyes looked up to meet his crimson, "I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am.

"The doctors did everything they could, however, it was not enough. One lung collapsed before he was brought in and the other followed soon after. He had lost too much blood and we didn't have a donor on hand." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small box, "we found this in his hands when he was brought here, earlier. I believe he wanted to give it to you."

She gave him the box, then turned and left, small tears threatening to spill from her own eyes. Everyone felt lost, heartbroken, every negative feeling possible. Raph was mad that the operation failed, Leo distressed because of another lost family member, Mikey and April sad because of the same reason as Leo, while Casey was angry and distressed.

Donnie. Oh, Donnie. Leo looked at his brother to see him staring at the box in his hands, that spark in his eyes lost. He took a breathe, then lightly placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

Red eyes looked up to meet dark blue, Leo's other hand reaching over and placing the ring into Donnie's own. He looked back down, seeing the small wedding ring. And in that second, the tears fell, but he did not speak.

He grimaced, holding the object close to his heart, then fell to his knees. The family could only watch as the genius broke down, allowing the barrier to fall and release every tear he held back. Thunder boomed outside, signalling a storm. Only seconds later, the rain started to fall.

_End Flashback_

Slowly, Raph picked up his brother, hearing him lightly hum. He sighed and strengthened his grip, turning around and walking back the way he came. Any one who passed by bowed in respect, earning a curt nod from the hothead. He lightly kicked against the door to the building, waiting for someone to open it. Leo heard the light kicks, rushing down the stairs to open the door.

He stepped aside to let his brother in, his face falling at seeing the genius asleep. Raph walked in then headed for the living room, placing the sleeping turtle on the couch. Leo rushed back into the room with a few blankets and some towels, him and Raph drying the other off and covering him up. Once done, Leo sat in a chair close by while Raph headed to the kitchen to check up on Mikey.

All they could do now was wait, all they ever do now is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新世界: When Seika; New World in Japanese
> 
> The 5 was to pay homage to April because she always had a 5 on her blue tee.
> 
> The butsudan is used for paying respects to family members who have died.


End file.
